By the Shadow of Love
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: Requested by Twilight Leopardess. In the dream, she seemed to understand. Or, at least, there was a word on her tongue for that "EMOTION" that had wrapped as gently around her as his arms while they'd danced. -oneshot- *Saïxene*


They twirled through bursts of light, and glided through shadows. They stayed with the rhythm of the many instruments joined in perfect harmony,  
or otherwise they'd follow some unknown beat, which, it would seem, only they knew. Whichever it was, they were always in perfect sync with each other, even if the two were at odds with the music.

His arm wrapped more tightly around her waist, as the dancers spun and swirled about the Ballroom. She wished she could feel the hot burst of a blush spreading across her cheeks. It was not that she lacked the physical organ that pumped the blood there, it was just she lacked an emotional heart, which triggered the aforementioned blood to her face in the form of an embarrassed blush. She felt color barely tinting her cheeks, and sighed in a way that was almost weary and almost sorrowful. Almost. Only the shadow of a feeling, but it would have to suffice.

The Ballroom was magnificent. Grand, white pillars, covered in ornate and intricate designs, held up the fine roof. It was immaculate white, gold spreading across it, weaving patterns that put the spider's web to shame. Thin, delicate banisters of darkly toned wood hugged the staircase. A rich, red rug was laid down in the middle of the sweeping marble staircase.

Her eyes pulled all of this in. She felt a very unusual sensation spreading through her. A sweet, calm sentiment. She'd never experienced this before.

He leaned in close to her, his vibrant blue hair spilling onto her shoulder. Then, everything faded away.

Larxene's eyes fluttered open drowsily. She pushed the covers off of her. Larxene sat up, the pale silver moon casting her blurred shadow upon the floor.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin upon them,  
and stared out the gigantic windows spreading all across one wall. The wall was basically one big window. The glass was so clear it nearly allowed one to believe that there was no glass, that there was simply a gaping hole in the wall.

She slid out of her own embrace, and stepped out of her bed. Larxene strode across the floor. When she had reached the window, she placed her hands on the glass and leaned close, nearly pressing her face against the cold, smooth surface.

As she looked out on the quiet, motionless city, Larxene reflected upon the dream she'd just had.

The dream was so strange and so was that enigmatic _"feeling"_ that came with it. She wondered what it was called.

Larxene cast a last glance down at the city. It glinted in the moonbeams as metallic and empty as ever. She turned from the window and began to walk toward the door. She looked behind her, catching her reflection in the mirror.

She hadn't bothered to put her cloak on. She always wore her boots,  
a pair of black pants, and a black shirt. Her face and hair contrasted shockingly with her dark attire. Fair skin and bright blonde hair. Dark clothing and boots.

She turned away. Larxene pulled open the door and exited the room.

Since the members of Organization XIII had no assigned living quarters,  
and were constantly sent on missions, they could stay just about anywhere they pleased. Larxene had set up a sort of part-time residence in the towering skyscraper she was currently inside, her bed and the few possessions she had were housed in the enormous structure.

She crossed the shadowy hall. Upon reaching the elevator's silver-colored door, she pressed the button beside the door, summoning it from wherever it had previously resided. It glowed red at her touch. The elevator door slid open and she entered. It was flooded with florescent light.

She pressed the button for the ground floor, as the door closed. She was left with a few moments to mull over that dream again. What was that odd sensation?

In the dream, she seemed to understand. Or, at least, there was a word on her tongue for that _"emotion"_ that had wrapped as gently around her as his arms while they'd danced. But, the name evaporated like puddles from rain showers did when the sun came out, when she'd awakened.

The door glided smoothly open, and she exited the elevator, quickened her steps. She would take a walk. If she was in motion, she may be able to escape the thoughts tangling within her head.

"Hey," he greeted her, as she stepped out of the building. His hair was more distinguishable than his general figure, the violent shade of blue it was. Across the bridge of his nose and sliding slightly along his cheeks was a scar in the shape of an "X".

"Saïx?" Her foremost impulse would have been to rip him to shreds for surprising her like that, but the thought was not one she entertained long. Maybe it was that pesky little _"feeling"_. He was the only one that she'd never had the nearly irresistible urge to stab repeatedly.

"You alright? What are you doing?" Her eyes should have narrowed into suspicious slits. She should have spun on her heels and stalked off. But she stayed, rooted to the spot, staring over at him.

"What's it to you? It isn't your business, is it?" The venom in her voice faded after the first few words. The rest of the statement was a mumble,  
more to herself than Saïx.

"I was just wondering," Saïx replied stiffly.

"I was going for a walk," she returned, every bit as icy as he'd been.

"Would you mind if I came along with you?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why not?" She gave up on getting him to leave her alone. She uprooted herself from where she was standing, and walked in the middle of the road. Why not? It wasn't like they'd be in anyone's way.

"I was going for a walk," she returned, every bit as icy as he'd been.

"Would you mind if I came along with you?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Silence plagued their stroll. By now, he was matching her stride for stride. Their boots clomped on the ground. It wasn't like they had to be careful. This was their downtime. They could do as they liked when they weren't on a mission. There was no need for quiet, stealthy, and purposeful steps at the moment.

This silence irritated her to no living end. She wanted to kill it. Stab it just right, and it would not die immediately. She'd watch it suffer. Ahhh, that would be quite amusing, she thought to herself. She hadn't had a good laugh in awhile. The only thing wrong was that unless the silence suddenly decided to personify itself, it would be physically impossible for it to die.

"Nice night." Saïx attempted to aide her in her plan to defeat the silence. He was uncharacteristically calm tonight. It surprised her.

"Not bad." She replied, looking at the sky. "Nice moon."

"Yep. It does look good," he smiled a little. A slight upward twitch of his lips.

"Yeah, it's...bright...ish..." It was funny how Larxene always had a lot to say. She would pull her fake flirting routine on about any guy. But, she didn't want to be like that around Saïx. She just wanted to talk to him. Maybe they could talk about weapons or something. That would be easier than walking along in silence.

"Humm, I'd say it is 'brightish'." He chuckled a tiny bit and Larxene smiled. It was the most natural smile that ever graced her face. This might have been closer to any true feeling that she'd ever been. This experience of a "real" smile. Feelings didn't feel quite so horrible as she'd thought. Right now she didn't feel weak, like she'd always assumed one should be if they dealt with such petty, useless things as feelings. She felt strengthened, almost, by the shadow of love.


End file.
